The Return of the Stars
by Blizzardwaltz
Summary: An evil plan is brewing from an unknown source, the people of the mushroom kingdom unaware must now face there deadliest enemy. Its up to the Mario bros and some other friends to stop a source that they dont know where its coming from...
1. The Star Festival Returns

It was a wondrous night in the mushroom kingdom. It was the night of yet another star festival. Each star left a glimmering trail as it falls. Toads of Peach's castle set up extra mechanisms in case Bowser came along and ruins the night.

Meanwhile on top of the castle peach stood out on the balcony the chills of air ran through her blonde hair. She held out her arms and took a breathe of fresh air _nothing could go wrong she thought._ She kept thinking about things like why does Bowser capture her so much and still not learn his lesson. As she kept thinking her thoughts were interrupted.

"Sorry to bother you Princess" said Yellow toad she recognized him very clearly and said "Oh! Its quite all right so is there something that I need to be told?" she asked. "Yes, Mario was on his way but from our reports something seems to have occurred in the area which he is coming from." Reported Yellow toad

" Well, we must go find him, I would like if you could go see to investigate the area then please report back." She said kindly.

"All right Princess!" He said excitingly in a way hoping for adventure.

" Thank you so much!" She said back

As Yellow toad continued to walk the stars kept raining down and the grass looked silkier than ever. He kept walking not looking were he was going and bumped into something. "Yowch!" He said he looked up to see a orange gowned girl with Ginger hair staring down at him she had flower jewelry on her dress everywhere. "Oh pardon me!" She said

"Oh no I wasn't looking where I was going sorry miss!"

The girl stared at him for a while and said "AHA you must be Yellow toad Peach talks very positive about blue toad and you."

"Well we try!" Yellow toad blushed.

Daisy then slapped her forehead and said "Where are my manners, hi I'm Daisy! Nice to meet you formally Yellow Toad." She said

"May I ask where you are going?" She said

"I'm going to look for Mario and accident has occurred in the area he is in.," he said

"Well I'm going to Luigi's supposed to be there to." She said

"Come on Ill race you!" she yelled excitedly

As Yellow toad began to run he thought in his head _I don't know this girl much but Peach does talk a lot about a friend so this must be her._ He continued to walk down the paved path and saw Daisy smash a rock with her foot, he then pondered_ Heh theres no way a girl this rough could be a princess I'm willing to bet my mushroom on it. _Then he continued to race down the starry filled sky to get to Mario and even Luigi. As Yellow toad finally caught up to Daisy he asked

"So what's your relationship with Luigi, Daisy."

She smiled a bit and said "you could say were good friends." She said

Yellow Toad thought about the toad he had seen he really admired her.

Just then Daisy paused and looked back. Yellow Toad looked back too, he saw Peach's castle in the distance, and then squinted to see a Toad that was a color he could not really make out from this far away.

Daisy then said "Hey Yellow toad isn't that Blue toad running over here?" she asked

He replied " Oh yeah it is, HEY BLUE TOAD!" he yelled.

Blue toad sprinting up to them and panting at the same time said "GUYS HURRY FOLLOW ME!" he yelled and he sprinted off. Daisy and Yellow Toad looked at each other than followed him. They looked in the distance above the hills and there was Bowsers airship crashed on the ground. They both gasped and looked up at the sky the stars were falling rapidly if one were to hit them it would be fatal.

"Come on lets go!" yelled Daisy.

Daisy and Yellow Toad began to run now accompanied by Blue toad to Bowsers crashed ship.


	2. The Strange thing from the sky

**BACK WITH NEW CHAPTER**

**I LOVE TO LISTEN TO MUSIC WHILE READING **

**THIS CHAPTER: WALTZ OF THE BOOS** _ recommended _

Yellow toad was panting hard and he found it harder to breath and the hills above him were starting to look hazy. He was about ready to collapse when suddenly

BOOM! A star crashed right beside him the dirt sputtered everywhere. Yellow toads quickly awoken from his daze and kept running. As they were running more stars crashed on the ground but this peculiar star twisting and turning too hard for Yellow toad to dodge and was just about ready to blast him into smithereens.

Then without out thinking Daisy threw yellow toad up in the air and made a bed of daises on the ground. The star hit the yellowish flowers and quickly retaliated in the air and crashed into another star making purple and green shining fireworks.

Yellow toad was then plopped onto the ground and looked p to see the star turned into fireworks he felt relieved and said "Whew, thanks a lot Daisy you really saved my life!" He said as Daisy helped him of the ground.

"Don't thank me yet there's more incoming!" She said as five stars aimed right towards them. Daisy quickly acted and threw a reddish flower at the star, it latched on and the star blew up to star bits. Daisy yelled to Yellow toad "Hey are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me out!"

Yellow toad nodded his head and as a star was flying towards him he jumped on top of it and kicked the front of it to the side and it smashed sideways and blew up into a huge firework.

Meanwhile… Back at Peach's castle

Peach stood out hoping Yellow Toad and Blue Toad are successful. She squinted a bit in the area they were in and she saw stars rapidly falling.

She gasped as she saw fireworks being blasted in he area. _I must go and help them those stars are far too dangerous. However I can't leave the castle unattended…_

Suddenly a large crash could be heard in from below her. Peach quickly went downstairs and out the doors of her castle and gasped to see Toadette lying almost unconscious on the pavement. Toad quickly ran up to her and was going fanatic. He yelled to Peach "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TOADETTE IS.. IS!" Toad then burst into tears. While Green Toad tried to calm down Toad, Peach leaned closer to Toadette. She mumbled something it was hard to make out but it sounded like "Guy… drain… ener…" She quickly fainted. Toad was going into hysterics, Peach picked up Toadette and carried her into the castle as quickly as she could Toad, Green Toad and a few other Toads followed her into the castle. As she was carrying her, Green Toad asked "Isn't that strange how Toadette just came flying down from the sky? Peach thought and said, "It is very strange how she just came from the sky, I hope she will be all right." Peach said.

Green Toad stared at Toadette all bruised and bleeding "I hope so too." He said teary eyed. "If not." They both looked back at Toad sulking "Toad will be crushed." Green toad said. Peach quickly put her in a bed and called in a doctor.

Back Outside Of Peach's Castle

_SNAP, SNAP, SNAP _could be heard from outside.

A picture being formed of the crash site was in the hands of none other than the photographer Kylie Koopa.

"This will really make a great opening cover for the Koopa Chronicles latest story!" She said happily, though wondering a bit who crashed on the site at the same time.

Just then behind her she heard voice "Heheheheheheheheheh…"

She turned around and no one was there. She continued on to take more photographs wen it happened again "Heheheheheheheheheh…"

She turned around annoyed and said "Who'evs doing that better cut it out!" She yelled out. She continued to snap more photos when, she felt a tap on her shoulders, "AHHH!" She yelled and turned around with the camera in front of her. "NOOOOO, NOOOOOO!" The creature yelled putting its hands in front of its face. Kylie stared at the creature for awhile and said" You're a boo ain't ya?" She questioned

Boo finally lowering its hands said, "Yes, I am and you must follow me for only a few can see me." He said

Kylie stared at him with amazement and said, "Wow you must be stupid thinking I will follow you, Your probably going to kill me!" She took a breath and continued "Now get out of here before I throw some garlic at you or whatever." She continued to take pictures.

Boo sighed and said guess will have to do this the hard way" Then Boo dashed forwards towards Kylie.

"AAAARRRGHQ!"

A large yell could be heard a few toads looked and all that was left was a camera on the ground with a picture of a boo…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
